Analgesic Kisses
by iamnotasexualdevient
Summary: Mini Story. Tori is stuck with babysitting Jade for a week, after she has a procedure at the dentist. Read and Review, folks. Rated M for future chapters and language.


_**A/N: Hey all. Hope you enjoy this small story :-) I got the idea from multiple Victorious eps and fics. There will hopefully be about 4 chapters to me your reviews/suggestions! **_

* * *

It was a Sunday morning (one of Tori's favourite days) and she was lounging around her bedroom, chowing down on Chinese left-overs her and Trina had the previous night. Sunday's were her favourite because almost nothing could go wrong. It was a day where you could do practically nothing and get away with it. However, Tori wasn't doing nothing. She was multitasking between eating her sweet and sour chicken as well as trying to finish her stage production assignment. Trina on the other-hand was downstairs doing some weird yoga thing that she claimed would help her shed 20 pounds (and yes, as many times as Tori said she didn't need to lose weight – Trina didn't listen). Finishing the remains of her food, Tori went back to attempting to finish off her assignment which was.. kinda due tomorrow. Yes, Tori had a sometimes bad habit that led her to not really prioritising her work, but she'd made a promise that the assignment would be finished before lunchtime. It was now 9am so she had around three hours to get it done. She started to panic slightly, but eventually reigned herself in as she opened up the document. "Okay, calm down Tori. You can do this." The assignment had about a quarter of it done, so it shouldn't (in theory) take that long. That was, of course, if she had minimal distraction. She'd already told Trina to not bother her, she just hoped her sister would remember for once. Ten minutes into working on the essay and Trina barged into the room, headphones in and music blaring. "There are people down stairs for you." Trina probably wasn't aware of it (let's just face it, she wouldn't be aware of anything that didn't indirectly effect her), but she was practically shouting to the point where Tori almost had a heart attack then and there. She groaned to herself, getting up off the bed and giving her sister a dirty look before she made her way downstairs.

In the living room sat Beck, who was flicking through his phone. "Hey, watcha need?" Tori made her way to the fridge, grabbing a bottled water before sitting beside the boy. "You were busy, right? Trina said you weren't but I figured.." Tori let out a laugh before nodding. "I kinda was but you know Trina. What did you need?" He turned to properly face her, his eyes turning soft and his lip slightly pouting. "Oh god. It's going to involve Jade, isn't it?" He gave a sympathetic smile before explaining. "I'm needed with family up in Canada for the week and Jade needs somewhere to stay." The girl groaned, silently cursing to the gods. It wasn't that she didn't like Jade, it was more that Jade didn't particularly like Tori. They spoke at times, sure, but Jade was still kinda cold to her. Tori never really knew why (okay, so there was that time where Tori flirted with Beck but she learnt her lesson). "Can't she stay with Cat?" He shook his head, giving her another sympathetic smile. "Cat's family is having a crisis, something about her brother touching something and becoming really sick.. I don't know." Tori frowned. She knew that Jade and Beck had a small living arrangement. All she knew though was that Jade spent a lot of her time sleeping at Beck's and only went home when she was really needed. "Why can't she stay at her house? You know, with her parents, not with someone who she could potentially murder in that innocent persons sleep." Beck let out a laugh at Tori's joke (which made her feel uneasy because hey, no one knew what exactly Jade West was capable of). "Her parent's don't really want her around at the moment, so.. I was hoping you'd just house her until I got back?" Tori gave a slight groan, but ultimately decided to help out her friend. "Okay, you drive a hard bargain but you've got a deal. When is she gonna come here?" Again, his eyes turned soft and his lip started to pout. More bad news. "See, the thing is.. she's having her wisdom teeth out right now and I catch my plane in about two hours so.." Tori's eyes almost fell out of her skull. No way. There was no way that Tori was going to be looking after a sick (yes, mentally and physically) Jade West. "No no no, that wasn't part of the deal!" Beck knew it was going to be hard to get her to agree now, but he had no other options. "Come on, Tori. Please.." He pouted and even went a step further to make puppy dog eyes at her. It took a solid few minutes for Tori to cave and agree to his wish. "Fine. But you owe me a lot of burgers complete with fries when you get back. And if I go missing, it's all gonna be on your conscience." He gave her a hug before giving her the details of when to pick Jade up and where her bag would be (yes, he knew Tori would eventually give in and had already packed her bags, being the sneaky guy he was).

* * *

Tori had instructions to pick Jade up from the 'White Palace' dentist clinic at 12.30. Thankfully that gave her enough time to get the assignment finished. Eventually, it only took Tori about an hour to get the essay completed so by 10.30, she was bored out of her mind. She decided to get a move earlier, considering the dentis clinic was about half an hour away. Tori figured she could drive up and get a car park and then maybe get a coffee or something to eat until Jade came out of the procedure. Before leaving, she went into Trina's room just to let her know what was happening. "I'm going to pick up Jade now and you should probably hide any embarrassing things you have around the house considering she's staying with us for a week." Of course Trina protested, but then gave up after Tori explained 'there was no other option'. Afterwards, she was off and on her way to the dentist clinic. It was much nicer looking than Tori had anticipated, considering the name made it sound like a fast food restaurant. It was ironically all white on the outside and inside. A plus was that it smelt good inside, which was different from her own dentist clinic which smelt like.. well to put it nicely, shit. A girl at the reception desk got off the phone and realised Tori's presence. Tori on the other-hand was too busy looking around, flicking through magazines they provided in the waiting room. The girl cleared her throat for a second time, startling the latina. "Can I help you?" Tori got up and made her way to the receptionist desk. The lady was (of course) wearing a white business suit complete with black trimmings. Her hair was in a slick pony-tail, which made Tori confused because well.. what was so fancy about being a dentist receptionist? Getting back from her judgemental self, she finally answered the receptionist who now looked a bit frustrated. "Yes, um, I'm here for Jade West. I know she's not finished up yet bu-" The girl cut her off, giving her a slight smile. "Miss West is finished, they're just waiting for her to come out of the analgesics. She shouldn't be more than half an hour. If you leave your number I can message you when she's ready to be picked up." Tori nodded her head, grabbing the pen from the receptionist's hand and jotting the number down on a piece of paper. "Thank you. When she's ready can you just tell her I'm at the coffee shop and shouldn't be too long?" The girl nodded, taking the piece of paper and pen, watching as Tori made her way out of the building and down the street.

The closest coffee shop was a few blocks down, which wasn't too bad. It was relatively small though, which was weird for Los Angeles. When the door opened, bells chimed, which too startled Tori. She wasn't used to that in the city. City cafe's didn't have any bells, they just opened and closed like regular doors. The cafe wasn't too busy either, which was something new as well. When she went to the counter, she ordered a medium hazelnut cappuccino with extra cream. The lady said it wouldn't be too long, which was a plus. Tori didn't want to be too long. Partially because she wanted to get home and also because she didn't want Jade to wait too long which could make her irritated, thus putting Tori in the hot seat. Her drink was ready in five minutes, leaving Tori with now twenty minutes to spare. Majority of the time she spent cruising The Slap, jealous of all the people spending their precious Sunday's eating food and sitting doing nothing. Tori in the meantime was spending her Sunday picking up her friends girlfriend, drinking mediocre coffee and getting glared at from bystanders.

_**Tori Vega: Will pay for someone to trade places with me right now. Mood: Blue.**_

Maybe she was over-reacting, but could you blame her? Being forced (okay, not forced but you get the idea) into taking care of someone who you knew wasn't too fond of you? Cruelty at its finest. Another five minutes passed and her phone beeped with a message.

_**Miss West is ready now. - Christine **_

Internally, Tori groaned. Tori got up from her seat, smiling at someone who held to door open for her, and she made her way back to the dentistry clinic. When Tori entered the building, Jade was sitting in the waiting room. She almost had to compose herself because well, lets face it – the girl looked stoned. Tori kept her most appropriate face on as Christine, the receptionist, called for 'Dr Jensen'. A man with black hair and a grey beard appeared, giving Tori a smile and a hand-shake. "You're responsible for Miss West?" Tori's stomach churned, but she nodded and gave a smile in response to his question. "Okay, well just be aware she is still very effected by the analgesics, but that should wear off with some good sleep. She'll only be allowed liquids for two days, and then pureed foods like soups for the remaining four." Tori nodded, not really realising how many requirements there was for a simple surgery. "After that, the swelling should go down. Here are the prescribed pills, only to be taken every 6 hours." Tori took the bottle from the doctors hands, putting it then into her handbag. "Anything else, Miss.." Tori shook her head. "I'm Tori Vega.. her friend, I.. uh, no thanks. I'll take her now." The man gave her a confused look before nodding, wishing her well and retrieving down the hall. Tori walked over to where Jade was sitting/drooping in the waiting room. Slowly, she pulled the girl up, her coffee in one hand and her other around Jade's waist. A bonus for Tori was that Jade was too lost in her own little drug world to really talk. She made the occasional groan but other than that – there was silence. They made their way slowly to Tori's car. A moment of difficulty getting the car keys caused Tori to drop her coffee. "Dammit.." Tori groaned, silently mourning the loss of her coffee as it floated down the street drain. Jade let out what sounded like a laugh, causing Tori to bicker at her silently. Finally, she unlocked the car. It was kinda like a circus act, juggling an under the influence Jade and unlocking the doors manually. When the car was unlocked, Tori slowly opened the door and helped Jade take a seat in the passenger side. Again, it took a while to get her seated (considering she was now in the fidgeting stage of her analgesics) and to get her seat belt buckled. It seemed like it took hours, when in reality it only took a few minutes. Tori closed the passenger door before making her way to the drivers side. Jade was staring absentmindedly out the window, causing Tori to roll her eyes. How she was going to survive the week, she didn't know. But Tori was up for the challenge.


End file.
